The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Local area networks (LANs) are capable of being segregated into multiple virtual LANs to carry different types of traffic. For example, one virtual LAN may be for guest Wi-Fi, one for a separate network for employees to access company information, one for a separate network for cash registers at a retail location, and one for a separate network for back offices of a retailer. Different types of data can be transmitted on each virtual LAN. However, currently no mechanism exists for creating separate networks for transmitting data over a Wide area network (WAN). Embodiments of the present disclosure describe mechanisms to create, deploy, and transmit data over virtual network overlays for a WAN.